The Lonely Lord
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Lost, alone, and unprotected a little boy wonders for work. The only available place is this" haunted creepy" mansion said to be owned by the wealthiest 'demon'. He is hired as the man's butler but trouble arises when their feelings do. Oocness AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Lost, alone, and unprotected a little boy wonders for work. The only available place is this" haunted creepy" mansion said to be owned by the wealthiest 'demon'. He is hired as the man's butler but trouble arises when their feelings do. Oocness AU

**The Lonely Lord**

Creepy. Scary. Dark. Cold.

"Who really lives out here?!" Ciel Phantomhive shouted to himself rubbing his forearms. Goose bumps appeared all over his skin the poor boy trying to keep warm. The blue eyed boy walked on a dirt path feeling each rock under his shoes.

He was tired, hungry and sore and now he had to walk through some creepy forest to get to his next job interview. The child had been abandon at birth, he grew up with absolutely no love and had one crappy job after another trying to survive.

Plop.

A small water droplet landed on the tip his nose. One hand flew to his nose wiping the wetness away; then he bent his head to look at the sky. "This is something I don't need." He rested his hands on the top of his head like that would actually do something. Despite the pain in his limbs Ciel took off running.

He was completely drenched by the time he arrived at the gate. He placed his hands on his knees gasping air. The gate was unlocked as soon as the wind picked up the metal door opened by its self.

Moving the wet banks from his face he walked up the now smooth path. On the walk he noticed a few cats running to the nearest shelter. By following the cats they actually lead him to the house through a short cut.

Up close the mansion was large and cats roamed in flocks. This one in particular that made the boy freeze. The soft ears perked up hearing the human approach. The black cat turned to look at him eyes a red as blood. The feline laid on the rail refusing to look away; it was as if the animal was looking into his soul.

Their eyes never left each other not even when the boy walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Ciel thought it was weird for this cat to willingly let its self get wet by sitting out in the open.

The door opened shortly after a little blonde boy at the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with the lord of this manor."

"I see, yes our lord is expecting you, please come in. Let me get you a towel."

"Thanks you." The raven haired kid walked in past the blonde who shut the door after him. The ruby eyed cat yawned stretching its back and leaving its perch.

The white fluffy towel felt good against his skin. The dirt and most of the water was wiped away. His garments will not dry so easily. "Let me get you a change of cloth-." The boy started before getting cut off.

"There is no need for the Finny I already have something for him." The azure eyed boy jumped at the deep voice from someone who snuck behind him. He turned to look at the tall male.

"Sire." Finny greeted bowing.

"Finny go alert Bard that Duchess has just given birth I'll tend to the new boy."

"Right away, sire." The amber haired boy walked away leaving his master with the peasant. Ciel tensed up as the lord walk closer. Something about the man intrigued the boy. As something about boy intrigued the man.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis lord of this manor."

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I wish to become your butler my lord." The dark haired kid bowed to Sebastian like Finny had.

"Change into these we can continue talking when you're dry."

"Thank you, my lord." Ciel was lead into a guest room where he changed. A beautiful black and dark blue suit with of course a white under shirt with a light blue almost purple bow tie. The peasant was shocked to see the master had waited from him right outside the door.

"I'll give those to the maid. Please make yourself at home I'll be back shortly." He turned to leave without another word and the child decided to walk around. There were too many hallways and all the doors were closed he didn't feel right knocking then opening them.

"Come the study is this way." The boy leaped when he heard the aristocrat's voice. He smiled innocently. "I'm sorry did I scar you?"

"No!" He shouted then covered his mouth. No one was ever allowed to yell at someone of higher status. He wasn't going to get the job was he? Sebastian was still smiling though. "Sorry…"

"No worries my feisty kitten."

"Feisty kitten? Me? Then you must be the sly kitten."

"Thank you for the compliment. This is my office." He turned the knob and opened the door letting them walk in. He closed the door for privacy. "Have a seat." The brat did as he was told he took a seat in a red comfy chair while the lord leaned on his desk. "Tell me about yourself, Ciel."

"Oh, well I'm not to interesting."

"Do you like cats?"

"Not really." The red eyed male frowned.

"Do you like dogs?"

"More then cats, yes. Dogs follow their masters around and obey their every command."

"I despise dogs."

"Your house is a home for strays." There was a tense moment between them the Phantomhive boy trying to change the subject.

"Are you a stray, Ciel?"

"…I won't deny that."

"You'll be my personal butler they pay is good bonus and vacation are also included."

"Really? Thank you, my lord." Standing from the chair the child bowed.

"You're my personal butler when we are alone don't bow to me."

"What?"

"I also don't repeat myself." A smile appeared in Sebastian's face. "Now come with me and let me introduce you to everyone." One hand extended to rub the kid's hair like he was a pet. The boy with attitude didn't seem to mind. Sebastian started to walk to the door.

"Wait let me get that for you." Ciel rushed ahead holding the door for his boss.

"You don't need to do that just act as your normally would. I doubt you hold doors for others. As my personal butler, you now have complete authority over the others. I hope you can handle it." Ciel frowned as the tall male grinned. He trailed the older man into the living room like area.

"Everyone line up." The ruby eyed lord commanded. Everyone who lived in the manor gathered in that room simply to introduce themselves. "In order from tallest to smallest, we have Bard the cook." He looked uptight-probably wanting to make a good impression- with a dull blonde head of hair.

"That's Maylene she's in charge of taking care of my cats." The only female bowed with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ciel." She said politely.

"You've meet Finny the gardener already; last but not least is Duchess." In the line up was a white cat with fur as pure as snow. Around her neck was a collar, embedded were three small diamonds. "And Princess the newborn." The mother leaned over to lick her child's head. The furless baby laid between her front legs trying so hard to sleep.

"I see only one kitten don't cats give birth to littler of around five cats?"

"Normal cats do yes, well we're all a little messed up here."

"So, how did you all meet Lord Sebastian?" The youngest male asked interesting in their backgrounds and wanting to drop the cat subject again.

"He freed us all from our prisons." Finny spoke out picking up Princess and rubbing her head.

"What?"

"He hired us so we didn't have to live our horrible lives out there." Maylene finished.

"So in other words this is the house of socially rejected rejects?" The servants frowned while the master smiled.

"That wasn't very nice." The older blonde pouted.

"Feisty kitten." The aristocrat chuckled at the child's outburst. Yes, Ciel would take his role well.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I want a certain number of reviews before you get another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!"

"Hold still, Ciel." The blue eyed boy winced away as Sebastian wiped the blood of his face.

Ciel really hated cats.

He really tried to make friends with one of the strays. A tabby with three shades of gray. He picked up the little demon simply wanting to cuddle it but then the claws made contact with his face. He flinched back with a cry and dropped...no, he actually threw the feline he just didn't want to say that to the lord of the cats. A few claw marks ran across his right eyelid as proof the their hate; never again would he got near it.

"We have to make sure that doesn't get infected." The earl tied a black eye patch around the boy's head instead of wasting all of the gaze he had to wrap it around his head. "This will keep the germs out."

"Thank you." The Phantomhive boy mumbled. The lord smiled pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to baby me like you do the others, my lord."

"Yes I do, you know I told you to call me by my first name and yet you have not. You don't listen very well like the child you are." He growled making the sire smirk.

"It is improper for me to address you like that, sire. After all, none of the others do either."

"I didn't give them permission to."

"Why only me?" The butler struggled to get up, his master's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Everyone in a while the earl would randomly embrace him; nothing longer then three or four seconds. The helper could just be walking in a hallway when the adult would pull him close. An innocent hug when no one was around however it still made the kid's cheeks as red as the liege's eyes.

"You're special." The taller male didn't miss the blush on the brat's face.

"My lord you shouldn't say things like that."

"I know but I probably won't stop."

After a shot hesitant pause Ciel spoke up. "If I may be so bold what happened to your first personal butler?" Sebastian licked his lips, his face was near the back of the child's head He got a good whiff of his shampoo, vanilla scented.

"He went missing one day, I never saw him again." The boy didn't reply to that how could he? " Well, I'm sure wherever he is he's fine. Now, bring me some earl grey tea." The butler swallowed hard thinking he hit a nerve.

"Certainly." The blue eyed brat compromised with the aristocrat. He didn't agree with calling the lord by his first name but he stopped bowing if they were alone. Well, he stopped getting on his knees to show respect.

He couldn't believe how his master acted, it was so unlike the others he severed. Not once did he flaunt his power or make anyone feel beneath him. In fact the sire was rather lovable. His fingers traced the edge of the eye patch a very light smile one his face.

It wasn't a long walk to the kitchen. "Make some earl grey tea it was requested from our lord." Ciel commanded to Bard who was more then happy to follow.

A blushed made its way into his cheeks. Maybe "lovable" was a strong word how about "nice" that sounded much better. A smile shone on his face the twelve year old enjoyed working from him. The pay was indeed nice the people around him were the same way.

The tea pot was placed on a cart and wheeled to the man's office. He raised his hand to knock but was cut off. "Come in." The door opened and the child stuck his head in.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked rolling the cart to his master's desk.

"I can hear the cart." The boy paused, funny he didn't hear a thing and he was right next to it. Sebastian took the warm cup of tea that his servant had just poured him. The azure eyed boy watched the cup be brought to his lips. This simple act seem graceful to the boy for some reason. Sebastian noticed that the boy was watching him.

"What's wrong want some?" He grinned making the boy avert his gaze.

"No thank you."

"How's your eye? Is it feeling any better?"

His hand few to his eye patch. "Not really." A minute past with out either of them speaking the brat watching him work.

"Now if I may ask, Phantomhive, that sounds of someone who is high up. What is the heritage of your name?"

The child blinked. "I don't know." His cobalt eyes closed an image of a beautiful girl appeared in his mind. "As far back as I can remember I have been addressed as that." Sebastian's gaze never left the domestic helper.

"Is that so." Wiping his month of any liquid the brat placed the empty cup and the dirty napkin back on the cart. "You can leave now tell the others not to disturb me I'm busy with work." Without a reply Ciel turned and left their was a frown on his face.

When he wasn't at his master's side he was bored to death. He couldn't help but wonder why the pay was so good when all he really did was bring food to his office.

All the things the raven haired kid had to do before for his ex masters he didn't have to do for Sebastian. His previous masters wanted to be woken up bath, dressed, all the things they should have done for themselves they made the boy do. But the red eye male didn't ask for help dressing or bathing.

With the past masters the pay was crap and he never had a vacation. The black haired adult offered one but he never took it. Here he got his own bathroom in adjacent with his bedroom. When he was with the others he had to share a room with the rest other help. Never before had he been treated so well. What made these people different?

He turned back and headed for the earl's room. When he knocked no one answered. "My lord? I'm sorry for interrupting you." Unlike the others the Phantomhive brat knew the crimson orb man wouldn't mind. He opened the door and peeked in his boss was gone.

"He's missing?"

Running through out the halls into the opening all the doors. "Bard have you seen our lord? Finny, Maylene what about you." The older blonde shook his head.

"No, I haven't." Maylene had a bush in one hand and Princess in the other. "What happened?!" The maid asked placed the cat gently to the floor. She lifted one paw to her face cleaning it of any dirt.

"Master is missing. He's not in the house I checked all the rooms."

"Don't worry, Ciel. He probably just went for a walk. He always disappears two three times a day." Finny said while the other two nodded. "You haven't noticed?"

"Oh." He looked at the ground trying to hide his blush. Bard and Maylene went back to work while the younger blonde disappeared to get his coat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going into town to buy forty pounds of cat food."

"Can I come? I need some air as well."

"Of course." The innocent boy smiled waiting for the shorter male to get his coat. It wasn't cold out despite the wind; it was rather comfortable at least it was to the peppy blonde.

"I wish we could get a ride." The blue eyed child said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry. Don't you think it's lovely out?"

"Not really." The Phantomhive kid mumbled. The walk to town was about a half an hour because it was a mile away. The mansion was actually located a mile deep in woods from the back of a market area. No one saw the boys enter the store.

The twelve year old looked around everyone in the shop was staring at them. They were pointing and whispering things; all of it sounding like something horribly inappropriate. He glanced at the amber haired boy who didn't seem to notice.

"Four bags of cat food." Finny said to the store shop keeper.

The dark haired brat walked away from his friend listening to the other earls talk. Two males one with a white beard and the other with a black one.

"That damn demon lord Sebastian he's corrupting minds of the innocent and feed-" One black beaded man said to another but was cut off in mid sentence.

"Watch your tongue! You have no right to talk about my master!" The butler marched up to them; he was furious a scowl on his face. The elder men glared back looked him over. The servant could feel their eyes on him judging him like some slave.

"What your mouth boy hasn't anyone talk you to respect your elders!"

"How dare you talk about respect we you two-!" Finny looked in Ciel's direction then dropped the four bags of feed running over to the domestic helper and immobilizing him. "Ahh! Finny!? What are you-!?"

"What are you doing Ciel?!" The younger boy was no matched to the gardener's strength. "I apologize he's new to the mansion." He said to the adults forcing the boy to bow.

"It better not happen again now be gone servants of hell!" The white bearded male sneered

"Come on these two our ruining our time." The gray haired male said to the other wrapping his arm around his shoulders leading him to the nearest bar.

Once they were out of sight Finny let the boy with attitude go. "What was that for?! They were insulting our lord Finny! We have to-!"

The innocence frowned. "Yes, I know but we were ordered to ignore it." Picking up the food they immediately left.

"They're all just jealous. So they spread bad rumors about lord Sebastian calling him a demon, saying he eats his servants and that his mansion his creepy and haunted." Even though he didn' show it Finny was upset, he almost squeezed the bag of feed to hard.

"I've work for him for three years and not one bad thing has ever happened to me." He paused and took a deep breath seeing if the other male was listening. "That's why we live so far away from the town deep in the woods so they would just leave us alone."

"What are the rumors that are circulating out there?"

"One lie is that there is a large best with red eyes."

"Large beast?"

"In the from of a black animal like a panther or something. The eye color is a red like blood and said to be able to become darkness and disappear."

"Panther?" Ciel stopped walking thinking about the cat that stalked him at night. Literally stalked him at night; he would wake up with the feeling eyes on him. Over at the window was the cat; he would grin and jump down from the ledge apparently not wanting to come in the room.

However, he wasn't to big not like a panther and the feline was gentle not once had it attacked him yet. Swallowing he blinked catching up to the teal eyed boy.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about beside our lord will protect us." The Phantomhive blood stuffed his hands in his pockets. He still didn't like that fact people were talking about the red eyed man behind- or to his face- his back.

His blue eyes looked at the dirt path. When did he become so protected of the Earl? No, it was a normal reaction, someone treating you nice then you feeling the need to protect them back. Perfectly normal. The butler nodded to himself.

Finny placed the other three bags away while he opened the first. Turned away from the blonde not to interested in his feeding the while animals. He sat down on the steps watching the cats that didn't eat play together.

When the felines were all done the gardener wiped his forehead on his arm and trotted inside humming a happy tune. Probably getting ready to do his next chore.

"Meow."

Ciel turned around to look directly into the red eyed cat. "Hey there." The animal trotted over to him rubbing his head against the boy's leg. With a small smile he picked the feline up and placed him on his lap having full access to the soft fur. He rubbed behind the ears and down his back of the animal who purred in return. "Sebastian." The boy whispered the cat perked his ears up.

No, this little cat wasn't a demon he was far too sweet to him anyway. "It's the perfect name for you. You have red eyes like my lord does."

"Meow."

"You're the only cat that allows me to touch you. I wonder why." Sebastian rubbed his head against the boy's cheek then against the eye patch. This cat felt better on the skin then any of the silk outfits made for him.

"Ciel come quick!" The three servants shouted. Sapphire eyes widened in surprise jumping up quickly. What was it? Their was such alert in their screaming voices. Was something wrong with the master? His heart started to speed up as adrenaline pumped through his viens. The feline fell off the child's lap-though it landed on its feet- when he took off running to Sebastian's office.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review. I have 13 alerts on this fic so now I want six reviews for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! What's wrong?!" Ciel run into the room panting from the lack of air.

"There is a rat in our lord's office!" The maid screamed hiding behind Finny. Brad was glaring at the floor still as a statue.

"We've never had a rat problem before." The elder blonde said bringing out the guns.

"A rat?! That's what all the noise is about?! There are forty cats outside pick one and let it lose in here!" Mumbling he march out of the room not in the mood for anyone's stupidity. "Useless servants."

With a yawn he walked back outside wanted to play Sebastian. "What's wrong, tired?" A smile broke out on his face he trotted over to greet his lord who was leaning on the rail in a very improper pose. "Welcome home my lord. Did you enjoy your walk?" The helper was completely use to the stealthy popping in and out at the most random times.

A smirk broke out on his face. "Greatly. Now what's wrong you don't look to happy."

"Well I went to the market with Finny and-." Ciel stopped talking he wasn't sure if telling the earl was a good idea.

"And?"

"And…and… a dog peed on my leg! What a useless creature…" The master stayed silent for a few seconds broke our in a light chuckle.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you were probably getting harassed by anyone down there, right?"

"So you did know. Finny told me not to fight them but I wanted to I want to badly."

"Oh? You stood up for me? How cute."

"Of course I did! I was ready to! To…!"

"To what? Kill them?"

"I won't diny that I really wanted to but that would have been suspicious. I don't want you to get blamed for something you didn't do." The red eyed male grinned bigger.

"So I was corrected."

"I'm sorry what?" The Phantomhive boy looked at his master.

"Nothing I'm just talking to myself."

"You don't have to I'm hear to listen to you."

"Thank you Ciel." He reached over to rub the boy's head softly. The butler smiled.

"Is it really ok my lord?"

"What is Ciel?"

"To not do anything to those people. They called you a demon and called us the servants of hell." The servant noticed the slight drop in the man's grin.

"I'm sure karma will get them soon enough. Now if you will please bring a sweet snack to my resting place."

"Of course, sire." The taller male walked away first then the boy turned around to scan the flock of cats for his own cat. He was no longer there with a shrug he turned and walked to the kitchen.

"My lord, some cookies have been prepared for you." The child knocked.

"Enter." The scene before the kid made him slightly sick. His glare his hate for cats written clearly on his face. Duchess laid on the aristocrat's chest snuggling up against him. Sebastian rubbed her soft fur and cuddled his face against her head. A truly happy look was on the earl's face.

The cart was wheeled over to where he sat. The way Ciel moved closer Sebastian could note that the boy was rather mad. Though the frown was a big give away.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Reaching over he grabbed a cookie somehow his gloves didn't get dirty at all. He picked another cookie this time a small one and held it to the albino furred animal. She munched it happily the adult wiping her muzzle of the crumbs.

From deep within his throat the twelve year old growled. What was wrong with him? It's not like he wanted to be a cat; the cat cuddled into that warm body; being petted and rubbed; sleeping on his lap… No he wasn't jealous of that thing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked again his full attention on the Phantomhive blood. Even Duchess was looking at him.

"It's nothing I'm fine!" A light blush appeared in his cheeks. "I'm feeling a little tired. If that is all I will retired to my room for the night. Good night my lord have pleasant dreams."

"Good night then." The azure eye boy returned cart to the kitchen then slumped to his room. He undressed and dressed into his sleep ware; a long white shirt. The black eye patched was removed as well; he didn't like sleeping with it on though he liked wearing it. It was a gift from his master someone who had took time to care for him instead of ordering someone else to do it. Sadly there would be a small scar on his eye lid but he could see with the eye and blink properly.

Yawning he slipped under the covers nuzzling his face into the pillow. The boy entered a light sleep drifting in and out. Then he felt a ruby red gaze on him and his eyes shot opened. Sitting up he shifted to look over at the window. There sat Sebastian; on the ledge staring intensely. The feline lifted his left paw placing it upon the cold window.

"Would you like to come in?" Stretching he walked over to the opening letting the cat leap in. He closed the window but didn't lock it incase Sebastian wanted to leave while he was sleeping.

The cat sharpened his claws on a pillow getting it perfect to lie on. Ciel frowned but didn't scold him only getting back to bed and trying to enter a deep sleep. Feeling soft fur on his face one blue eye opened. The child smiled as Sebastian rubbed against his face. The red eyes closed soon the pet was sleeping snuggled into the jugular of the boy's neck.

The sleep was peaceful; both of them sleeping till the morning light. Possible the boy's best sleep ever. Red eyes opened suddenly the pupils constricted. The ears stood erect then the body jumped up to look outside the window.

The cat pawed at the boy's face to wake him. Ciel wrinkling his nose but didn't wake up making the cat frown. Opening his small mouth he bit down on the soft ear lobe; not hard enough to bake the skin but good enough to make the Phantomhive awake.

"Ow! What's that for?" He glared at the cat the bite was probably going to leave a nice large mark. Biting onto the shirt that cat actually threw the domestic help off the bed just in time. A shriek from Maylene was heard echoing down the hall then multiple sounds of someone breaking into the mansion followed by.

An enormous rock flew through the window shattering the glass. "Ahhh!" The butler screamed joined the female's cry as he grabbed the cat and sheltered it from the sharp glass.

"Hisssss!" The black animal roared jumping out of the arms that contained him.

"Ah?! Sebastian!" The pet jumped out of the window to see what was wrong. Panicking the servant rushed out of his room to see what was happening to the others. Accidentally he ran into Bard who was actually running to see him to make sure he was ok.

"Ciel, are you alright?" He asked helping to boy off his butt.

"Peachy. What's happening?!"

"We're under attack! I was order by our lord to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" The servant glared running through the manor.

"Hey, wait for me!" The cook ran after the boy. "Slow down!"

"There is no time to rest! Move it Bard." He looked behind him the act slowed him slight just enough for the cook to get closer.

"Look out!" The adult tackled the sapphire eyed male to the ground avoiding being crushed into the wall by a two ton rock.

"Get off me!" From under the cigarette loving blonde he crawled out

"Brat, a 'thank you' would have been nice! I just saved your life!" They looked through the large hole that was just created seeing the gardener in the room with a muscle builder. The male stood at seven feet and had another piece of stone to throw at Finnian.

Finny caught the huge rock then he swung on his right heel and threw the boulder ten times harder. The fighter flew past them creating another hole in the wall. "Oops."

"Be careful, Finny you almost hit us!" Bard scolded.

"Ciel! Bard! Are you two ok?"

"Fine, where's Maylene?"

"I don't know it sounded like her voice is coming this way." The trio ran off in search for her. She was on the second floor right above the room they were just in. The maid sat on the floor against the wall. "Maylene?!"

"They took me by surprise that's all." Her voice changed drastically it sounded less innocent and more cunning. Swiftly she pulled up her dressed and pulled out two pistols from her leg stockings.

"Wow, this is all really unexpected." The Phantomhive boy stated with wide blue orbs. He glimpse around for some sharp projectiles to throw he was the only one without any sort of weapon.

"As we speak you lord is getting taken care of." The enemy spoke.

"Lord Sebastian!" The butler took off running these guys can take care of themselves. The kid gasped for air blood and adrenaline pumping through his blue veins. Along the way he picked up a long piece of wood that would have to do as a weapon.

My lord where are you?

Thud.

Oh, there you are!

"My lord!" He burst through the doors. Sebastian seemed fine Ciel wasn't so sure about the three bodies that laid face first on the ground though. One foe still stood fear written on his face.

"You monster! Retreat! Retreat! Use plan B!" The man jumped out of the hole screaming for his comrades to flee. Red eyes widened.

"Us too!" He turned to his favorite servant. Ciel dropped the wood and threw his arms around the noblemen's waist. As much as the master wanted the hug he pried the boy away from him and picked him up. Quickly he dashed out the door. "Bard! Finny! Maylene!"

The servants heard their master call and followed him. "What's wrong?! Are you two ok?" They ran out side just in time. A huge powerful blast knocking them off their feet. Turning around their beloved mansion was a blaze and falling to the ground.

A second later and they too could have been caught in it. The servants watched in shock, sadness and fear as their home was destroyed. Ciel swallowed hard. He wondered if his only feline friend was unharmed.

The fire moved shadows across his face nicely. The reddish orange fire reflected off his cobalt orbs. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's not fair for you to be pick on because you're different. You're not a demon you're to nice to be."

At first the adult was confused but he gazed at the boy with a sad ruby stare. "I think you miss understood me. This didn't happen because of me it happened because of you."

"What?! What did I do-?! Never mind but yelling at two old guys didn't give the right to try and blow us up!"

"They didn't do it because you stood up for me they wanted to kill you because you are a Phantomhive blood."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do now, sire?" Sebastian looked down at his followers; their faces unhappy and filled with worried. In the scarlet flame everything lost; their home and possessions. It was suddenly a lot colder outside. The butler crossed his arms over his chest trying to feel his body heat. The other three huddled together sharing warmth.

"Don't worry I have some connections we can stay at an acquaintance's. Let's go." It wasn't something you see a lot a master walking along side four servants.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, here it is."

"Undertaker…?" Ciel read the sign out loud opening the door for everyone then returning to his lord's side. A mortician? Not a lot of people would willingly go near one; don't want to spread bad luck.

"I need a favor Undertaker." The servants glimpsed around the room.

"Earl? It's been a while! Are you buying coffins for everyone? You're such a nice guy." From out of no were a casket popped open a long haired male sprang up suddenly scaring the domestic help.

"No, actually we need a place to stay." The black haired male said. Undertaker opened his mouth to reply but Maylene cut him off.

"We're not sleeping in coffins are we?" The store wasn't very big and judging by the way this male acted he probably lived in his shop.

"Sleep on top of them then."

"Who said you could stay?" The frowning creepy guy asked rejecting the idea immediately.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive." The ruby eyed male wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him close. Undertaker grinned instantly in the butler's personal space. His fingers wiggled his black nails almost touching the kid's face. Ciel leaned into his master's space he didn't like this guy; it was hard resisting the urge to attack him.

"He's so small." That was it. The brat's foot made hard contact with that adult's groin. Undertaker fell to the blue eyed male's feet; still smiling. "The pain is running up my spine…" The master smiled innocently knowing that Undertaker was a big masochist.

"Do you have a private place where we can talk?"

"This is private; I hardly ever get any alive costumers."

Sebastian turned to the others. "Get use to your beds we'll be back shortly." He led his youngest butler to a different room. The three servants were left alone too afraid to touch a thing.

Undertaker led them to an isolated room; the only thing present was a rectangle table and two book shelves. The Phantomhive male sat at the end of the table with his sire sitting next to him. The morbid male grabbed a thick book off one of the shelves and sat on the opposite side of the earl. He placed it in front of the one eyed boy; Sebastian blowing the dust off making the cover visible.

"Phantomhive" was in big bold letters the illustration on the cover was of a thorny rose on a throne and the silhouettes of the dead around the floor. The black haired adult flipped the book open the first two pages were the faded monochromatic picture. The photo was dated February 2nd 1876

"She's the one from my memories." Ciel pointed a woman holding a small child. Sebastian stated reading the captions under the portrait.

"Angelina Durless birth June five 1852. Death February 12, 1876."

"Elizabeth Middleford birth October 3rd, 1875. Death February 12, 1876."

"Rachel Phantomhive birth July 1, 1851 Death February 19th, 1877."

"Vincent Phantomhive birth unknown death February 20th, 1877."

"Phantomhive baby December 14th, 1875 missing in action probably desist."

December 14th that was he birthday wasn't it. Nervously Ciel traced his parent's face with his fingertips he really wasn't sure how to take the news. "Rachel was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was gentle and kind to everyone. Vincent was handsome and like his wife he was kind and welcoming." Undertaker said he was a friend to the Phantomhives.

"Then why? Why were they killed?"

"The Phantomhives were known for being evilnobles meaning they did the extremely dirty work of the queen. One day fear got to the people of the town and they formed a crowed. Why where they murdered you might ask? Well, the people had a theory that the Phantomhives where turning into demons wanting to rule the world. Each member was marked by a demon having basically the same design some where on their bodies. Your family was incredibly powerful."

"You said they were nice."

"On the outside."

"How ridiculous. So were demons killed off?"

"A few of them, yes."

The helper scoffed his face filled with emotions. "I have only one last question…Did my parents love me?" Such an innocent question from the little boy.

"Both your parents loved you; family was very important to them." With a nod the child was back to his normal attitude, emotionless.

"So demons exist?" He asked casually.

"Oh yes." Undertaker chuckled. The child closed his eyes taking a deep breath. The servant rose up without another word he left the room. The other males watched him go.

"I think he hates me."

"Why would you say that? You had nothing to do with his family besides why would you even care?"

"Should I tell him I'm a demon?"

"Would you listen to me anyway?"

"Probably not."

"Tell him."

"You're crazy." The devil sighed. "This really dose explain a lot to me. A history of demons no wonder he attracts me."

"Go talk to him, earl."

"I will."

"Tell him your feelings."

"What?" The demon looked back at the Cheshire male who didn't speak again.

"I'm going to see if he's alright." The chuckling long haired male was the only one left in the room holding the book to his chest.

"Ciel?" The boy sat outside on the curb his head in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Do you believe in demons?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"I won't believe till I meet one."

"That's normal I suppose. But the way you worded it sounded like you want to meet one?"

"I do! I want to take over the job my parents were doing! I want revenge for their deaths! I want to summon a demon!" The boy shouted turning to look at his sire. He didn't want Sebastian thinking bad of him for saying it or even thinking it. He could no longer hide his true feelings.

The butler gasped he was no longer face to face with his lord but a panther. Lifting his paw to Ciel's covered eye the animal's eyes glowed a thousand shades of red as he growled. Feeling faint blue eyes closed leaning on the creature. One claw slipped through the eye patch without ripping it marking the boy.

Demon blood dripped into Ciel's pupil from where Sebastian's mark bled. It was unbearable, the painful running through his body but he didn't wince away. "I accept you as my contractor. On my life I swear the Phantomhives will live again!"

* * *

A/N: I didn't think I would update so soon after losing my computer. I guess this is why it's small update. I made a big development change to this story so if you don't like "test tube" baby- you will learn what I mean next chapter- stop reading. I don't think anyone will have a probably but I just thing I should give a warning.


End file.
